A Meeting of Heirs
by vairetwilight
Summary: How Harry Potter and Marcus Flint became a couple. Sequel to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.


I do believe that me and Ariaeris have been ravaged by the plot bunnies of doom. Yes people its a prequel of a prequel. Does that make sense? To make it clear this is the prequel to _Imperfect Heirs_ by Ariaeris which is a prequel to my fic _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_. This can be read alone or as any good fanfic reader should do immediately before you all squeal in delight and run off to read Ariaeris' story (hint hint). We own nothing...we are the slaves of the plot bunnies of M-WA-HA.

* * *

_**A Meeting of Heirs**_

Marcus Flint was not what one would call approachable. Rather he was approachable in the same way a lion was to someone covered in blood and carrying large amounts of raw meat. How the world saw Marcus and how Marcus saw himself was surprisingly in tandem. Marcus was a big, mean, hunk of killing material and everyone knew it, including Marcus. As the eldest son and heir to the Flint family he had a certain set of _rules_ to live by, conduct to adhere to and Marcus was the perfect heir. Until Harry Potter came into the picture that is.

It was all a chance of luck really. Marcus had finally escaped from the Slytherin common room for some time alone, and Harry had been newly released from the Hospital Wing after over explosion to Dementors. The thirteen year old boy-saviour had come careening down the main staircase and dove behind the nearest large structure to obscure his presence from the sight of his pursuers. Of course the structure happened to be 6th year Marcus and the pursuers his 'concerned best friends'. Having been poked repeatedly in the side until he began to move towards the doors to the grounds with Harry edging along behind him, Marcus escaped into the frigid air of Hogwarts Grounds at 2am and so began the rather bizarre relationship between the boy-wonder and the perfect pureblood heir.

--

_January – Harry's 4__th__ Year_

Marcus had done a lot of strange things in his life but lying on his back under the stars next to Harry Potter had to be one of the strangest. Marcus knew exactly what sort of person he was, he had no delusions of niceness. He knew how the world worked and what his place was in it. Harry Potter however had a mind that thought on levels incomparable to others and left him ridiculously confused and insecure after every late-night conversation they managed to have. Behind the Gryffindor persona laid a cunning, dark and cynical personality housed in the body of an unquenchable minx.

"What are we doing?"

"Star-gazing"

"Why?"

"Why are you here or why are we star-gazing?"

"Both"

"You're here because you saw me sneaking out and decided to follow. We're stargazing because i'm contemplating the mysteries of the universe...well I was until I started thinking about Quidditch...and Oliver...and then the Tournament...and then I was wondering if somewhere in the universe someone else was staring at the stars and having the same conversation...then I was thinking..."

Sometimes Marcus really didn't understand how he got himself into these situations. After seeing Harry sneaking out of the castle he really couldn't help but to follow him, what if he had gotten into trouble. Besides with Oliver gone there wasn't much else to keep him entertained and despite his insanity Harry was entertaining...or perhaps it's because of his insanity.

"...do you ever wonder..."

Merlin he just kept going, though it did give him an excuse to stare. Staring was definitely worth it. Harry was always a joy to watch. Black hair fluttered in a light breeze that swept over the grounds, his pale skin sparkled in the light of the stars and his green eyes seemed to glow. But his lips were by far his favourite feature. They curved perfectly with every word they sounded out. A perfect sized set of lips, perfectly kissable.

"...he was saying something about..."

Sometimes Harry really did drive him insane. The idea came to Marcus in an instant. The perfect way to shut Harry up and if Marcus got some enjoyment out of it, well that's just an added bonus.

Marcus rolled onto his side to find that Harry had begun staring at him as he continued speaking. Marcus reached out an arm and pulled Harry's body towards him as he rolled onto Harry's body. Marcus quickly pressed their mouths together into what quickly developed into a fierce battle of tongues. Marcus wrapped his hand in Harry's hair and jerked his head back thus taking command of the kiss as Harry let out a series of breathy moans. When they finally separated they lay with their eyes locked until a small smirk took over Harry's face.

"About bloody time. I was running out of things to say."

Sometimes Harry really drove Marcus insane. But sometimes being manipulated by the emerald-eyed minx really was worth it. As Marcus allowed Harry to pull him into another kiss all he could think about was how thankful for his size he was and what an exquisite pair of lips he had.

* * *

Yes people, that was the first kiss between Marcus and Harry. They grow up so fast. Everybody on the count of three...1...2...3...Awwh!

Now be kind and review. Then run off to Ariaeris read, review, then come back read, review and repeat.

Vaire

P.S. Aria-darling, love of my life. I think you left me with too much material. So many bunnies and not enough bullets.


End file.
